Sora doesn't know
by Mudbud333
Summary: What if most of the people on Destiny Islands hates Sora and Riku for  going missing? What would happen to Sora and Kairi's relationship? Based after KH2. Songfic of Scotty doesn't know.


**This is a songfic based off the song Scotty doesn't know, great song, you gotta listen to it**

**And I'm sorry for not posting anything in a REALLY long time, a lot of shit has gone down in my life, and I'm hoping it's made me into a better writer/person (Although, people tell me I was always a great person)**

Sora doesn't know

Sora walked around Titus' grad party. "Why do I listen to Riku and crash these parties?" He walked up to a stage "Looks like Titus is going to play somthing" He sighed, alot of people don't like him and Riku much anymore because they went missing for a long time. But at least Selphie and Wakka still like them, Titus was still bitter.

"Okay guys, I have a great song for us tonight" Titus grinned at his party "It's a piece I call: Sora doesn't know"  
>Sora blinked Riku walked up to him "Another dumb joke?"<p>

Titus turned on his amps "Woooooooooooaaaaaaahhhh. Sora doesn't know, that Kairi and me do it in my van every sunday, tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go, but she's on her knees and Sora doesn't know. Ohhh Sora doesn't know, so don't tell Sora, cause Sora doesn't know, Sora doesn't know"

Riku froze beside him "No way, he's not serious..."  
>Sora was red in the face<p>

"Kairi says she's out shoppin', but she's under me and I'm not stoppin'"

riku took a drink of his 7-up and Vodka "Stay calm Sora"

"I can't belive he's so trustin', while I'm right behind you thrustin'"

Riku coughed when Kairi walked onto the stage and allowed him to mock thrusting into her Sora looked devastated

"Kairi's got him on the phone, and she's trying not to moan, it's a threeway call and he knows nothin'"

Riku sighed

"Parking lot, why not? It's so cool when your on top, front lawn, in the town, the best part is Sora doesn't know, Sora doesn't know"

Sora gritted his teeth "Sora, don't do anything stupid"

"I did her on his birthday"

Riku turned white

"Sora will know, gotta tell Sora, Sora has to know, tell him myself, Sora-"

Sora jumped onto the stage, and grabbed him by the collar "Think your cool, singing about fucking some guys girl? It's not, and I'm going to show you why now"  
>Titus laughed "You think you scare me? Hey, guys! Get him off me"<br>A bunch of guys walked toward them Sora just laughed "Try your god damn luck"  
>They jumped him, and he pwned them easily Titus blinked "Football team?"<p>

The big ass football team went up, and Sora just laughed again "Your sending a team of pussies at me?"  
>They ran toward him, and he cast firaga at one of them.<br>Titus' eyes widened "How?"  
>"I'm going to show you what happens when you fuck with me or Riku!" He looked over at him and took out his Keyblade Kairi screamed "No! Sora! SORA DON'T!"<br>Titus laughed "A key? A key, really?"  
>Sora grinned and slashed at the metal beam beside him and cut straight through it.<p>

Titus turned white "None of you have ANY idea why me and Riku were gone, DO YOU?" He screamed at them "You have no idea that I'm the reason why this island is still HERE!' He cut a chair "Or your alive" he cut the floor in front of Titus "Or Kairi's even on the Islands! I SAVED YOUR ASSES AND ME AND RIKU GET TREATED LIKE WE ABAANDONED YOU? WELL FUCK YOU GUYS! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE SAVED"  
>"Sora, please... calm down..." Kairi begged<br>"You shut up, after all I did for you, you fucked around behind my back?" He spat at her "Why am I even still here?"  
>He kicked Titus through the wall, and left the building, followed by the few friends he had.<br>Riku was still stunned "I can't belive Kairi did that to you..."  
>Wakka was staring at Sora "I never knew, yeah"<br>Selphie was in tears "And I thought you two were ment to be!"  
>Sora shook his head "Whatever, I should have known I wouldn't get that happy ending I craved" he walked toward his house Wakka sighed "Man, he's never gonna be the same, yeah?"<br>Riku nodded "Probably not, he was hurt enough when we got back and most of you acted the way you did"  
>Wakka chuckled "I knew there had to be a good reason"<br>Riku smiled "Kairi was the only thing that made him not wonder if it were worth it"  
>Selphie sobbed quietly Wakka looked at her "You weren't betrayed, why're you crying?'<br>Riu shook his head "We were all betrayed by Kairi, Sora was the light between me and him, he helped me not knock some sense into Titus... although I wish I had..."  
>The other two nodded<p>

Goofy and Donald watched this scene from a distance "Gawrsh, I don't think we should congratulate 'em for finnishin school, should we?"  
>The duck shook his head "No, not the best idea Goofy"<br>Goofy looked at Kairi "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" He marched off toward her Kairi was sobbing in a corner when Goofy walked up to her and slapped her "How dare you do that to Sora! After all he went through to make sure you guys got back here and not flabergazzled! You were always on his mind, ya know, and you cheat on him?"  
>Donald blined, Goofy didn't show violence like this often, he must be really pissed Kairi looked at the two of them "News travel's fast..."<br>"You can bet the king will know about this soon, and he's gonna want to talk to you"  
>Kairi looked down "You don't feel bad because you hurt him, you feel bad because everyone's going to be mad at you from now on, and you fucked that guy on Sora's BIRTHDAY?"<br>She sobbed

Riku looked toward the trashed house "Goofy?" He got up and went into the building "Your an ungrateful bitch who didn't deserve what Sora did for you!" Donald sqwacked Riku walked up "You heard?"  
>"We heard the entire thing"<br>Riku sighed "Why Kairi?"  
>"I don't know, they kept getting at me about Sora..."<br>Riku glared at her "So you fucked Titus to get them to stop? No, you wouldn't do that, you were probably bored with Sora, and his innocent personality, and wanted someone who could initiate sex"  
>She looked away "You stay the fuck away from Sora, you hear me?"<br>She nodded The three of them left

Sora was in bed "What's the point? Riku betrayed me a long time ago, I'm past that, he seems like he hates himself for it, she was enjoying every second of her time on the stage... maybe I should just leave..." He sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning he saw Donald and Goofy, and took Riku and Wakka and Selphie to other worlds, joining King Mickey's court, but never returning to Destiny Islands. But even he had to admit, the song was catchy.


End file.
